1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic flashlight system for use with a camera, and more particularly to an improvement according to which glow discharge tube type indicator lamp for indicating the readiness of the electronic flashlight for flashing is provided within the viewfinder of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to confirm the charged state of an electronic flashlight, i.e., the state in which the electronic flashlight is ready for flashing, it has been the practice to confirm whether or not a charge indicator lamp contained in the electronic flashlight itself is turned on. This has required the photographer to turn his eyes from the viewfinder to the indicator lamp each time it was necessary to make such a confirmation. This has been only cumbersome but also could lead to a lost chance to activate the shutter. Furthermore, cameras of the type which contain electronic flashlights therein have been greater in dimensions and weight because the electronic flashlight was permanently contained within the camera, and such cameras have been rather inconvenient to use as well as expensive and uneconomical.